


MCYT SMUT Request (Again)

by Nether_Dove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, NSFW, etc - Freeform, request, request me, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove
Summary: fuck it, been awhile y'all. feel like writing some smut again so leave some request >:)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	MCYT SMUT Request (Again)

I don't have any Smut ideas, but really wanna make NSFW content. 

I'll do more MCYTS than whats in the tags but those are the main ones. i know about everyone in the dream SMP, will do practically any member, it's been awhile so this is kinda OOC for this account. 

stuff i favor: Monster prompts, BDSM, Magic, Sex toys

check my account if you wanna see examples of what i can do >:)

that's all for now.


End file.
